The Brave Society
by KoinuTheWolfie
Summary: Jack thinks he is only a scientist for Silph Co. but danger lurks when secrets are revealed about his parents' death. But who is this mystery teen? What does he mean about talking to Mew and the bird trio? What is Team Rocket's secret weapon?
Chapter 1: The Mystery

I began entering the tall building with a pass I achieved from my graduation. I passed by many scientists as they looked at me. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a ponyta wandering around in its decently big cage.

"Wow! Some of these pokemon look incredible! Science can be pretty cool." I say.

"Hey, aren't you the new intern?" a voice says.

"Yeah, my name is Jack." I say.

"Jack who?" the man says.

"I don't like using my last name... It reminds me of how my parents died..." I explain. "...Murdered..." I muttered to myself.

"Ah, I'm Dr. Monroe. I'm also your mentor." Monroe says.

Dr. Monroe leads me to a pretty small office with a lab computer. "Here's your office, Jack." Monroe says.

"Alright, thanks!" I say.

Dr. Monroe leaves the office and I hear him whisper; "Alright, sir. The position is set."

I began to be a little suspicious but then just continued with my work I needed to start.

It was pretty quiet when I began my work. A lot of the other workers were leaving. I didn't know why they were leaving at 2:30pm. Most workers don't leave till midnight but I guess the boss let them leave early.

" _Hmm... I wonder if researching pokemon can help me with this..."_ I think to myself.

I wander by the small environment that they created for the pokemon. I noticed scientists taking them out of the environments.

"Wait, why are you taking them out?" I ask.

"Oh, uh... We need to release them and get younger ones. These ones are too old now. They should find a new home." the scientist says.

" _Well... There goes that idea..."_ I think to myself.

I decide to then sit back down at my work station. I begin researching the Pokemon that I need to research, Ponyta, since they normally run away if I would try to go out into the wild and research them there.

"Ah ha! Professor Oak has studied them before! I knew he would know so much!" I say.

I get the information needed and I take it to my boss.

"Dr. Monroe? I finished the research." I say.

"Okay, just set it on my desk and go on your way. I need to get to a special meeting." Monroe says.

I set it down on his desk as he leaves his office. I look out the window to look at the beautiful view.

" _Ah... I love just looking at the beautiful sky._ " I think to myself.

Right then, I notice out of the corner of my eye, Dr. Monroe leaving the building.

"Hmm? I thought he had a meeting? All of his meetings are in this building... He does everything here! He practically lives at Silph Co.!" I say to myself.

I decide to exit the building and see what he's up to in the small house.

"Oh... I guess its just his house..." I say.

I begin to hear from a mysterious man, "Wonderful Monroe... I have waited 5 years to find this... boy..."

"Yes! I have found him! Plus, everything is set in the building." Monroe says.

"Wonderful! He won't even know what hit him!" the man says.

I walk away and back to the building.

"What the hell? 5 years... boy? Was he talking about me? It can't be me! Why would a man want to find me?" I say to myself.

"Oh well, whatever. I'll just continue work." I say to myself as I walk towards the building.

I walk into the elavator and hit the button "Floor 8" and the elavator ascends upward all the way to the 8th floor, where my workstation is. As I walk out of the elavator many scientists begin leaving.

 _"Huh? Workers leaving? Its only 5pm! They normally leave at about 8pm or 9pm..."_ I think.

I just ignore the scientists leaving and begin on my research I have to start.

"Okay... so a pokemon that has very interesting traits... hm..." I say to myself.

"Oh! I know.. an Umbreon!" I shout.

Some workers who were still there, looked at me and I told myself to quiet down.

I get on my computer and search up on PokeSearch " _The Dark Type Umbreon – By Professor Oak"_ and I got a special response from "Bulbapedia" by the one and only Professor Oak (Samuel Oak). I begin a whole bunch of reading from the research document.

I hear a small explosion at the Pokemon Tower and I say "What the hell is going on there..?"

Other workers begin to say the samething. To get a better view, I rushed to an elevator and went down to the 4th Floor. As I rushed out the elavator other workers were gathered against the glass windows looking in the direction of Lavender Town.

As I went back towards the elavator, explosives went off in Silph Co. and the workers fell out the windows. I, however, was falling down and my arm got caught where the window met the wall. At the speed I was going, my arm was cut clean off.

I felt short pain but it ended when I hit the concrete of the ground, and blacked out.

I had realized before I hit the ground, my life had ended.

 _"An explosion has been blown at Silph Co. Could this be a terrorist threat? Nobody knows, but there is a seriously injured victim by the name of Jack, whose arm is gone and is completely knocked out! They took him straight to the hospital"_ The News reported.

A tall teen looked up, " _Huh? An explosion at Silph Co.? I have to go investigate!"_ the teen thought.

He rushed to the door right when his mother shouted. "Kai?"

"Yeah?" Kai responded.

"Be careful." His mother says.

"I will." Kai replies.

Kai rushed out the door of his Viridian City home and began his trek to Saffron City.

Jack however...

Nobody knows if he will survive or die. Most people suspect he will die but Arceus might be watching over him to make sure he forfills his destiny.


End file.
